Atonement
by hidethespider
Summary: Leendet som lyste upp hennes ansikte fyllde honom med en underlig värme och en känsla av - om än inte förlåtelse - försoning.


**Några första ord...  
**

_Jag vet att jag har en annan fic igång, men jag har haft lite dålig inspiration till att skriva den.  
Detta hindrade dock inte suget efter att skriva något Harry Potter-relaterat, utan nu är jag här,  
äntligen klar, med en oneshot jag har jobbat på ett tag - den här gången på svenska, som är mitt modersmål._

_Jag är nöjd själv, men skulle ändå uppskatta lite feedback och konstruktiv kritik om saker jag kan förbättra._  
_Det är egentligen den väsentliga anledningen till att jag publicerar saker här överhuvudtaget._

_[Om det är någon som undrar så har jag även publicerat den här ficen på mugglarportalen, så det är ingen som har kopierat den eller så.]_

* * *

_Atonement  
_

Det var en solig och vacker decemberdag i London. En liten familj kunde ses gå ner och upp för gatorna sysselsatta med sin julshopping. För det vanliga mugglarögat var de som vilken familj som helst, men för någon med ursprung i magins del av världen var det den mest berömda familjen som någonsin funnits. Det var en pappa – svarthårig med glasögon, en mamma med hår i samma nyans som elden i marschallerna som prydde vägkanten, och en liten flicka som höll sin pappa i handen.

Att familjen inte var komplett för tillfället hade bara en trollkarl eller häxa lagt märke till, eftersom att familjen var som vilken familj som helst för de som inte visste. Den lilla familjen stannade till utanför det stora varuhuset där mamman viskade något till sin man innan de delade på sig.

"Kom så ska vi gå in och se om vi kan hitta några julklappar till dina bröder", sa pappan till sin lilla dotter och ledde henne in i det stora köpcentrumets foajé medan mamman fortsatte ner längs med gatan. De gick fram till den digitala kartan över köpcentrumet och bestämde sig för att gå till leksaksaffären, sportaffären och sedan gå till caféet för att fika.

De upptäckte snart att leksaksaffären var gigantisk. "Håll dig nära mig så du inte kommer bort", sa pappan till sin dotter och tog ett fastare grepp om hennes hand. "Så glömmer du inte att säga till om du vill stanna och titta på något." Flickan nickade och försökte inte ens dölja entusiasmen som fyllde hela hennes lilla gestalt när hon såg alla dessa uppställda leksaker i rad efter rad av hyllor.

Med sin lediga hand tog pappan upp en lapp ur sin rockficka där han och hans fru hade skrivit ner sina barns julklappsönskningar. "Hmm… Nu ska vi se" Han rynkade pannan. "Albus vill ha den där byggsatsen han tjatat om hela året och en av de där nya musikspelarna för alla hans skivor. Just det, vi får kolla på en cykel åt honom när vi går till sportaffären sen för att köpa fotbollen till James", mumlade han, mest för sig själv. Hans äldsta son ville också ha en kvast, men det var knappast möjligt att hitta i Mugglarlondon. Han hade redan skickat iväg beställningen på en fin Ljusblixt till sin son. Helst av allt hade han velat ge sin son en Nimbus – samma kvastmodell han själv lärt sig flyga med – men då hade hans fru protesterat. _Han är bara sju år_, hade hon sagt. _Och så oförsiktig som han är kommer kvasten att gå sönder innan nyårsafton._

Harry och Lily Potter gick runt i den stora leksaksaffären en bra stund innan de lyckades hitta allt de skulle ha till Lilys båda bröder. När de gick förbi avdelningen som innehöll utklädningskläder släppte flickan plötsligt sin pappas hand (han trodde att hon tröttnat på att hålla handen) och stannade till framför en magisk fé-klädsel. Hennes bruna djupa ögon granskade plagget med ett barns gränslösa intresse. Hon sträckte fram sin lilla hand för att känna på materialet. "Åh pappa, en sån här skulle jag vilja ha i julklapp", utbrast hon glatt och vände sig åt sin pappas håll. Först då märkte hon att den rufsiga hårmanen som tillhörde honom inte kunde synas till någonstans. Hennes pappa hade försvunnit bland alla de oändliga raderna av leksaker och hon blev plötsligt rädd att hon aldrig skulle återse sin pappa igen. Tårarna började rinna längs med flickans ansikte och hon snyftade högljutt där hon stod mitt i raden av utklädningskläder.

Samtidigt kom ett äldre par gående genom gången i jakt på julklappar till sina barnbarn. De upptäckte snart den gråtande flickan i gången och kvinnan räckte över vagnen till sin man för att se efter vad som var fel med barnet. Hon gick bort mot barnet och sjönk ner bredvid det. "Hej lilla vän", sa kvinnan som ryckte till när barnets blick mötte hennes. Flickan hade precis samma ansiktsform och glänsande röda hår som kvinnans syster en gång hade haft. "Vad är det som har hänt?" frågade kvinnan när hon fått tillbaka fattningen.

Den lilla flickan gned sig i ögonen. "Jag har tappat bort min pappa", snyftade hon. "Jag ville titta på klänningen och sen var pappa bara borta. Fast han hade sagt åt mig att säga till om jag ville titta på något gjorde jag inte det." Flickan började gråta igen. "Tänk om jag aldrig hittar min pappa."

Kvinnan lade en hand på flickans axel. "Oroa dig inte lilla vän. Vi tar med dig till kassan. Där kommer din pappa kunna hitta dig." Flickan skakade på huvudet. "Mamma har alltid sagt att om man kommer bort ska man stå kvar där man är så kan de hitta mig om de går tillbaka samma väg." Kvinnan kunde inte förneka att barnet hade rätt. Hennes pappa hade med all säkerhet upptäckt att barnet var borta vid det här laget och var säkert redan på väg tillbaka för att leta efter henne.

Precis just då tittade den lilla flickan ut mot mittgången och möttes av sin pappas oroliga blick som sökt genom åtskilliga rader av leksakshyllor i jakt på sin dotter. Flickan log och började springa mot sin pappas gestalt som nu hade lagt märkte till henne. "Pappa, pappa. Jag hittade dig, pappa." Flickan hoppade upp i sin pappas famn och han strök henne över håret. "Hur många gånger har inte jag och mamma sagt åt dig att du måste säga till om du vill titta på något, Lily?" Flickan snorade en sista gång efter den tidigare gråtattacken och såg upp på sin pappas nu lugna ansikte. "Jag vet pappa, förlåt. Den kvinnan där skulle hjälpa mig att hitta dig. Hon är snäll." Flickan pekade mot det äldre paret några meter längre bort. De såg ut som om de hade sett ett spöke, men mannen trodde det handlade om någonting bakom honom. Det fanns väl knappast några mugglare som visste vem han var?

"Säger du det? Då får vi väl gå fram och tacka henne", sa pappan och satte ner sin flicka på marken. Mannen hann ta några steg innan han tittade upp och plötsligt förstod vad som hade chockat det äldre paret framför honom. Där stod de två människor som gjort hela hans barndom till ren vånda och som han aldrig hade förväntat sig att se igen. Kvinnans blonda hår hade blivit lite gråare och ansiktet lite rynkigare. Den äldre mannen var lika storvuxen och grisliknande som Harry mindes, men hade knappt något hår kvar på huvudet.

I flera minuter stod individerna där och bara stirrade på varandra, som om ingen av dem trodde sina ögon för stunden. Flickan, som var för liten för att förstå, ryckte till slut otåligt i sin pappas rock och drog honom tillbaka till verkligheten. Han harklade sig, tog ytterligare några steg framåt och sträckte ut handen mot kvinnan. "Ja, tack då för att du tog hand om min dotter…" sa Harry utan att veta riktigt hur han skulle hantera situationen. Skulle han låtsas som om ingenting och ta med sig Lily därifrån direkt, eller skulle han på något sätt visa att han visste vilka de var? Kvinnan skakade hans hand och granskade hans ansikte. Igenkännandet var tydligt i hennes.

Harry nickade kort och gav kvinnan en blick av förståelse, innan han tog Lilys hand och vände sig om för att gå. Då hörde han den där välbekanta men avlägsna rösten som så många gånger skrikit på honom när han var liten, men den innehöll ett lugnare tonfall.

"Harry." Han vände sig tillbaka mot ägaren av rösten och höjde ett ögonbryn. Kvinnans mungipor drogs lätt uppåt. "Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få se dig igen", sa hon innan hon gick emot honom. Hennes make stod som fastfrusen och bara stirrade på scenen som spelades framför honom.

"Jag kan säga detsamma", svarade Harry Potter kort. Han hade verkligen inget stort intresse av att stå och konversera med de människor som gjort livet så tufft för honom under så många år. Han hade sitt eget liv nu, en egen familj. Dessa två människor framför honom var de sista han behövde.

"Hur mår du?" frågade kvinnan som inte riktigt vågade låta den yngre mannen gå förrän hon visste att han hade det bra. Det var svårt för henne att erkänna för sig själv, men hon hade spenderat många år med att tänka på den lilla pojken som lämnats på hennes trappa vid ett års ålder. Hon hade för länge sedan förstått att hon och hennes man inte gjort livet så lätt för honom, och att han hade förtjänat bättre behandling när han bott hos dem. Han var trots allt son till hennes älskade syster som hon inte alltid behandlat särskilt rättvist heller.

"Bättre än någonsin", svarade Harry något obekvämt. Den pinsamma stämningen verkade inte lätta, tvärtom. Harry harklade sig igen och såg ner på sin dotter som återigen ryckte i hans rockficka. Det lilla oskyldiga ansiktet fick honom omedelbart att känna sig lite bättre till mods. "Hur har ni det?" frågade han när han såg upp på sin moster igen och försökte dölja sitt ointresse.

"Vi mår fint båda två. Dudley med. Han är gift nu och har två tvillingar." Petunia Dursley's ansikte lyste upp av stolthet när hon nämnde sina barnbarn. "Jag ser att du också har din egen familj nu. Vill du presentera oss?" frågade hon och såg på den lilla rödhåriga flickan.

"Javisst, uhm... Det här är Lily, hon är yngst", svarade Harry och såg den äldre kvinnans ansikte försöka bearbeta faktumet att barnet var namne med hennes syster, utöver likheterna hon redan upptäckt tidigare. "Vi har två pojkar där hemma också, Albus och James.

"Lily", sa Harry och sjönk ner bredvid sin dotter. "Det här är Petunia, din farmor Lilys syster." Flickans ansikte lyste upp av glädje och nyfikenhet. Hon hade hört så mycket om sin farmor som hon delade namn med och försökte många gånger vara som hon. Hon hade en förebild i sin farmor, trots att de aldrig träffat varandra.

Flickan släppte taget om sin pappas rock och gick oblygt fram till den blonda kvinnan som hon knappt nådde upp till midjan på, och gav henne en kram. Petunia blev stum för ett ögonblick innan hon log och kramade barnet tillbaka.

Hon såg upp på sin systerson igen. "Harry, vad skulle du säga om att… Jag menar, det skulle vara roligt om du och din familj ville komma och äta middag hos oss någon gång." Det var ingen fråga, inte ens en begäran. Petunia lämnade det helt öppet och upp till Harry, utan några som helst krav. Harry såg för första gången förbi sin moster mot mannen som spenderat hela sitt liv med att få bort allt vad magi hette ur sin omgivning.

"Åh, Vernon har inget emot det. Eller hur Vernon?" Petunias röst var bestämd, som att hon inte alls tänkte låta sin man ha en åsikt i det hela. Den äldre mannen stod fortfarande som fastfrusen i chocktillstånd vilket gjorde att hans enda svar blev en nickning och något som lät som ett grymtande.

Snabba steg och ljudet av en kundvagn hördes plötsligt bakom Harry. "Harry Potter, vad i Merlins namn är det som tar sån…" hördes hans frus höga klara röst när hon stannade till bredvid honom. "…tid?" Trots att hon aldrig hade träffat personerna som gjort Harrys barndom så eländig kände hon omedelbart igen paret utifrån sin mans beskrivningar. Hon vände blicken mot Harry med både förvåning och oro i ansiktet. "Harry?"

"Ginny, det här är min moster Petunia", sa han och gestikulerade med händerna mellan dem. "Petunia, det här är min fru Ginny." Ginny såg forskande på den äldre kvinnan innan hon sträckte fram handen för att hälsa. Hon sa ingenting. Vad som skulle ske därefter kunde bara Harry avgöra.

Petunia såg plötsligt lite förlägen ut, som om närvaron av ytterligare en Potter gjorde henne förvirrad. "Jo, uhm, Mrs Potter. Jag sa just till Harry att ni är väldigt välkomna hem till oss på middag när det passar, om ni vill förstås. Det är en öppen inbjudan." Hon såg lite besvärad ut och pinsamheten som hade börjat släppa mellan henne och Harry hade kommit tillbaka, värre än tidigare. Det var just bilden av den lilla familjen som förvirrade henne. Hon hade aldrig tänkt på Harry som en familjefar, men det gjorde henne glad att se honom lycklig i den rollen och hur bra han faktiskt passade där.

"Det glädjer mig att se att du har din egen familj nu, Harry", sa hon lågmält och såg på sin systerson igen. "Och din dotter är fantastisk. Hon har likheter både med sin farmor och sin mamma", sa hon och sneglade på Ginny. Harry förvånades av ärligheten i sin mosters röst.

Plötsligt slog det honom hur länge han faktiskt stått där och han plockade upp det gamla fickuret han fått av familjen Weasley på sin sjuttonårsdag – han hade aldrig haft viljan att byta ut det – och upptäckte hur mycket klockan faktiskt var. Han såg på Ginny, tog sin dotter i handen och mumlade ett snabbt "Vi behöver verkligen gå nu. Pojkarna väntar därhemma och vi har fortfarande saker kvar att köpa innan vi kan åka", till sin moster. Petunia granskade hans ansikte och såg besviken ut. Innerst inne hade hon hoppats att få prata mer med dem och kanske få Harry att någon gång kunna förlåta henne.

Harry nickade kort innan han och familjen vände sig om för att ta sig ut mot mittgången. Harry såg hur Lily ledsamt vände sig om och vinkade innan de rundade hörnet. Harry stannade plötsligt till och gav Ginny en menande blick innan vände tillbaka igen. "Petunia!" ropade han när han återigen såg gestalten av sin moster som stod kvar på samma plats med blicken åt hans håll. "Den där middagsinbjudningen… Passar fredag bra?" Leendet som lyste upp hans mosters ansikte fyllde honom med en underlig värme och en känsla av - om än inte förlåtelse - försoning. Allt Petunia klarade av att göra var att nicka. "Lås in finporslinet. James är alltför lik sin farfar", sa Harry och slängde sin moster ett snabbt leende innan han gick tillbaka till sin fru och dotter som väntade på honom längre bort i mittgången. När den lilla familjen gick genom gången bort mot kassorna kände Harry hur stenen som tyngt honom hela hans liv hade börjat lösas upp och han kände sig väldigt bra till mods när han tog sin dotters hand i sin. _Allt var väl_.


End file.
